Une bibliothécaire coiffée à la lionne
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de thegodedgar. Lucius est agacé par l'arrière-train très plaisant d'Hermione. Il décide que puisqu'il est Lucius Malfoy, il peut rompre ses propres règles s'il le souhaite, tant que personne ne le découvre jamais. PWP. Dubcon. Et c'est un Lumione, si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué.


Note d'Aë : Déjà sur mon blog depuis une semaine ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Lucius n'était pas un homme 'facile', dans aucun des sens du terme. Il ne se laissait pas aller facilement, il n'était pas facilement fréquentable, pas facile à comprendre, et en aucun cas, d'aucune manière, frivole ou irréfléchi dans le choix de ses partenaires sexuelles. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu ne pas être d'accord, après avoir vu de visu les innombrables succès de Lucius auprès du sexe opposé, mais il se serait plus que trompé. Lucius, en réalité, avait une longue liste de qualifications que même ses plus brèves rencontres devaient remplir avant qu'elles ne puissent atteindre son lit. Ce n'était pas sa faute si toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait et remplissaient ses critères étaient plus que volontaires à le suivre où que ce soit. Ca ne le rendait pas 'facile' pour autant.

Pour ces raisons, il se sentit légèrement confus lorsqu'il se reprit à fixer le cul en forme de cœur devant lui, qui gigotait et remuait sous le tissu de la jupe cintrée portée par leur propriétaire. Laquelle semblait se battre avec un livre que Lucius lui avait demandé, et qui semblait coincé dans un rayonnage élevé. Cette même demoiselle était une bibliothécaire dans la bibliothèque la plus grande et la mieux fournie du Monde Magique. La demoiselle était une certaine Miss Hermione Granger.

C'était complètement, et sans aucune exception, inacceptable.

Lucius arrêta ce qui aurait pu être un coup d'œil inapproprié et totalement déplaisant quand le livre céda, Granger retombant en arrière, chutant brutalement sur le sol de bois dur. Même si le coup d'œil avait été efficacement interrompu, son sourire d'appréciation était toujours collé à son visage quand elle se rétablit et se retourna.

« Vous ne devriez pas tenter d'être aussi maladroite, Miss Granger. C'est malvenu, et vous en avez déjà plus que suffisamment naturellement » se moqua-t-il, et avec succès. De colère, elle prit une délicieuse teinte de violet.

« Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous, M. Malfoy ? » C'était moins de la courtoisie que de l'esbroufe. Il fallut quelques instants à Lucius pour accepter le défi. Il n'était pas effrayé par le caractère d'Hermione, en aucun cas.

« Oui, puisque vous me le proposez si gentiment, en effet, j'ai une liste de livres que je voudrais emprunter aujourd'hui. Si vous pouviez prendre une plume et un parchemin, vous pourriez aller me chercher ça comme une gentille fille. » Il voulait être aussi ordonnateur que possible. Lucius Malfoy était déjà condescendant sans fournir le moindre effort, il n'avait donc pas à en fournir beaucoup pour toucher les points sensibles de la dramatiquement pharisaïque petite arrogante.

« Eh bien, M. Malfoy, je n'imagine pas à quel point ce doit être de ne pas pouvoir simplement acheter tout cela pour votre propre bibliothèque. Les choses sont-elles réellement si difficiles pour vous à présent ? » Son ton d'inquiétude feinte n'était en aucun cas amusant pour lui. Encore moins avec l'implication de ses mots.

Il était vrai que pour la première fois de l'histoire Malfoy, il devait faire un choix entre les choses frivoles sur lesquelles il dépensait son argent, mais ce n'était que temporaire. Une fois la guerre terminée, il s'était retrouvé dans une situation inconfortable : devoir travailler pour reformer sa place dans la société, et avait également à obtenir un autre travail. Il était forcé de piocher dans d'anciens comptes qui avaient jusqu'ici été consacrés aux héritages et aux investissements importants, mais il était loin d'être dans la misère, et il était extrêmement impoli de sa part de faire un tel sous-entendu.

« Un parchemin et une plume, je vous prie, Miss Granger » répondit-il simplement. Elle s'exécuta avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il trouva assez déstabilisant qu'au lieu de son habituel désir d'effacer ça avec un coup de canne dans la tête, il avait pensé à l'effacer d'un baiser. Il secoua son désir ridicule et lui lista une proportion impressionnante de livres rares, dont il possédait la plupart, et la lui tendit. Elle regarda la liste avant de rouler des yeux de manière particulièrement repoussante, mais très fidèle à sa détestable personnalité.

Il regarda avec attention son cul remuer à chacun des pas s'éloignant de lui. C'était dégoûtant, mais il s'accommodait de ses pensées de luxure tant qu'elles n'étaient que des pensées.

Peut-être que son ego, resté intact malgré la guerre, avait simplement décidé que cela convenait car il était Lucius Malfoy. En tant que Malfoy, il pouvait réellement faire ce qu'il voulait tant que personne ne le savait. Il tenta d'effacer cette minable révélation mais elle était collée à son esprit comme une huître à son rocher.

Il se découvrit se levant sans s'en être donné la permission. Il était certain que quel que soit ce qui allait suivre, cela allait être catalogué avec les nombreuses choses auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser, en dehors de certaines occasions très spéciales.

La petite bibliothécaire était entre deux étagères, s'étirant aussi haut que possible pour atteindre un des livres de la liste. Lucius avait précisément choisi ce livre après l'avoir parcouru la semaine passée et savait où il était placé, et que toute sorte de magie dérangerait les anciennes puissances placées entre ses pages. Elle laissa échapper le plus délicieux des cris de frustration, le bras tendu haut au-dessus de sa tête.

Il conserva cette vue interdite quelques instants encore avant d'effacer la distance entre eux et de tendre la main vers la tranche du volume. Il était pressé, presque compacté contre sa petite silhouette. Hermione se figea, très probablement du choc de sa proximité.

« Laissez-moi faire, Miss Granger » dit-il, avec la dureté attendue, contre la masse de sa chevelure. Elle avait une odeur de melon et de fraises. Cette découverte lui fit se demander à quel point le reste pouvait sentir bon.

« Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule, M. Malfoy. » Sa voix se brisa légèrement alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se raccrocher aux lambeaux de sa fierté mal placée. Elle était toujours immobile.

« Pas de ce que j'en ai vu » ricana-t-il. Il aurait voulu qu'elle bouge. Au moins un peu.

« M. Malfoy, je ne pense pas… » Elle se retourna, alors qu'elle parlait et s'arrêta brusquement quand elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Lucius. Il se demanda à quel point ses intentions étaient visibles. Elle déglutit difficilement, et il regarda le mouvement avec attention, tentant de déterminer l'émotion qui se cachait derrière. Il n'avait aucune intention de forcer la petite sorcière à quoi que ce soit. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de persuasion.

« Aviez-vous quelque chose à me dire, Hermione ? » L'utilisation de son prénom ramena brusquement son regard vers lui. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Bien. Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles.

« Non » fut tout ce qu'elle put prononcer.

Soudainement Lucius se surprit à se demander où il comptait aller, avec ça. Il n'était pas certain de s'il voulait l'embrasser ou juste relever sa jupe et la prendre contre les rayonnages.

Peut-être pourrait-il faire les deux.

Il releva sa canne de terre et l'utilisa pour amener son menton vers lui. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'elles s'approchaient des siennes. Elle le voulait aussi. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si cela lui donnait envie ou pas.

« Vous êtes très jolie, Miss Granger. Au moins, vous avez cela. » Dès que les mots quittèrent ses lèvres, elle tenta de s'échapper de sa prise. Il prit cette opportunité de prendre ses lèvres en un profond baiser. Elle s'immobilisa à nouveau alors que ses lèvres et sa langue s'activaient sur les siennes. Il fut surpris du talent avec lequel elle lui répondait.

Il lâcha sa canne à terre, la laissant retomber contre les étagères. Il avait besoin de ses mains libres pour toucher la peau interdite sous lui. Il remarqua que ses cotés s'arquaient parfaitement en de larges hanches, lorsqu'il fit glisser ses mains sur son cul qu'il avait admiré si vicieusement. Il n'était qu'un pauvre cinglé. Il en était certain.

Il la prit par les épaules et la retourna vers les étagères. C'était son cul qui l'avait mis dans ce pétrin, autant voir ce pourquoi il perdait sa dignité. Il fut surpris qu'elle n'offre aucune résistance quand il retira sa jupe de son cul. Sa surprise se maintint quand il révéla une culotte violette en dentelle et rubans, au lieu de ce qu'il pensait découvrir : une culotte de coton blanc ou chair des plus ennuyeuses. Il fut soudain hésitant à l'idée de la baisser. Elle enlaçait ses courbes si parfaitement.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains plus bas, entre ses jambes, et écarta le tissu délicat de côté. Il ravala un grognement minable quand ses doigts furent enveloppés d'une chaleur délicieusement humide et poisseuse. Elle ondula légèrement contre les mouvements de son exploration. Il sentit son érection se presser fermement contre son pantalon. Il était généralement plus mesuré et consciencieux dans ses relations sexuelles, mais ils étaient entre deux rayons d'une bibliothèque. C'est ainsi qu'il se consola de son manque de self-control.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et fouilla dans ses robes et son pantalon pour libérer sa longue solidité de chair, pour pouvoir se charger de sa déviance. Il s'enfonça lentement en elle, pour pouvoir profiter de ce premier plaisir de passer de la fraîcheur à la chaleur. Il pouvait la sentir bouger ses hanches pour se faire à lui, un doux gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il ramena la main devant son visage, et inséra ses doigts toujours humides d'elle dans sa jolie bouche. Sans pouvoir les récupérer ensuite.

Elle referma ses lèvres autour de ses doigts et les suça, les amenant plus profondément dans sa bouche. Sa réaction le fit plonger en avant, brisant son entrée tantrique. Il mordit ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'en laisser échapper un grognement de plaisir. Il attendit un instant pour ce qu'il n'aurait jamais admis être nécessaire à reprendre consistance avant de prendre un rythme stable. Sa seconde main la contourna pour pouvoir atteindre son clitoris. Ses jointures blanchirent lorsqu'elle agrippa les étagères devant elle. Son fourreau d'étroitesse pulsait autour de lui, augmentant le plaisir brûlant et douloureux qui se tendait dans ses tripes. Il n'était pas certain de se soucier du fait qu'elle trouve ou pas son propre plaisir. Il ne voulait que jouir en elle.

Il se projeta en avant, plus profondément, encore et encore. Ses hanches se pressaient en arrière contre lui, son cul se serrant contre lui, au travers du tissu de ses robes. Il regretta un instant d'être si traditionnel et de ne pas porter, à la place de ses robes, des vêtements qui auraient rendu l'activité actuelle plus pratique. Il aurait voulu entendre sa peau frapper la sienne.

Plus fort, et plus vite, il sentit la pulsation de ses chairs se raffermir et résister, le tirant plus près du précipice à chaque enfoncée. Si elle comptait partir, il valait mieux qu'elle le fasse vite, ou il partirait sans elle.

Alors, elle trembla, et ses muscles se contractèrent sans pitié autour de lui. Il perdit tout contrôle et ses mouvements devinrent erratiques. La lumière éclata derrière ses yeux lorsque le plaisir le traversa. Il ne parvint à rester aussi silencieux qu'il le souhaitait que difficilement, alors que ses muscles commençaient à trembler de la force de son orgasme.

Alors qu'il revenait sur terre, il entendit sa respiration rapide, qu'il trouva indigne de lui, et se demanda s'il était au moins parvenu à garder le silence durant tout le supplice. Hermione gisait contre la bibliothèque, presque avachie. Il en ressentit de la fierté.

« M. Malfoy… M. Malfoy… M. Malfoy! »

Lucius sursauta dans son fauteuil. Il n'était pas certain de s'être assoupi mais une irritée bibliothécaire coiffée à la lionne précédée d'une pile impressionnante lui confirma que c'était le cas, avant qu'il ne se ridiculise. Il tenta d'effacer son excitation qui ne faisait que renforcer le ridicule de sa posture endormie, dans l'espoir de sauver un peu de sa dignité.

Lui, Lucius Malfoy, était tombé de sommeil dans un lieu public comme le premier travailleur de classe moyenne né-moldu venu.

« Merci, Miss Granger » dit-il d'un ton qui tentait de porter le blâme de la situation sur sa lenteur. Elle le regarda avec ce qu'il choisit de ne pas comprendre comme de la pitié, et acquiesça doucement. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de déposer les livres sur la table, près de lui, avant de s'éloigner.

Il l'observa. Pas son cul, pas la manière dont il bougeait d'un côté et de l'autre à chaque pas, mais la silencieuse dignité, le respect qu'elle avait maintenu, sans jamais chercher à utiliser son manquement à son avantage.

Etait-ce ce que Lucius Malfoy était devenu ? Une personne à prendre en pitié ? C'était hors de question. C'était la dernière fois que Lucius laissait qui que ce soit le voir se laisser aller ainsi. Il reviendrait dans la haute société, à laquelle il appartenait, dusse-t-il la tuer… Ou ce vieillard de sorcier qui pourrait se mettre sur sa route.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Ohooo... en voilà un joli cadeau, pour notre bibliothécaire préférée... Bon Anniversaire ma petite Socks !

Excellent choix Aë ! Et même si ce n'est pas notre cher Severus, ça n'en reste pas moins très tentant ^^ J'en connais une qui ne se baladera plus dans les rayons de sa bibliothèque sans avoir une pensée pour toi... et Lucius ;-)

.

Aë : Ouais, c'était un peu l'idée ^^

Et puis Socks, à la base, elle préfère les blonds, d'où le choix de Lucius ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Ca ne le rendait pas 'facile' pour autant.** (Assurément XD)**

.

Il trouva assez déstabilisant qu'au lieu de son habituel désir d'effacer ça avec un coup de canne dans la tête, il avait pensé à l'effacer d'un baiser. **(Ohooo ^^ … Effectivement rien avoir avec un coup de canne dans la tronche, ça, c'est bien plus tentant ^^)**

.

Elle s'immobilisa à nouveau alors que ses lèvres et sa langue s'activaient sur les siennes. Il fut surpris du talent avec lequel elle lui répondait.**(Ben en même temps, vu le nombre de fics où elle s'envoie en l'air avec la moitié des personnages de JKR, elle a de l'entraînement, la pauvre XD) **Aë : XD seulement la moitié ? Chuis sûre qu'en fouillant bien, on monte à 85-90%

.

Si elle comptait partir, il valait mieux qu'elle le fasse vite, ou il partirait sans elle.** (Sympa le Lulu ...)**


End file.
